Chronicle Choice
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: One-Shot where Steve had a younger sister a grade below him. She has powers to and no one else knows it but her. She actually uses it to save lives instead of pranks.


**_Imagine Being the younger Sister of Steve and Having Powers From the Space Rock as Well but Hiding It From Them and the Night of the Talent Show, You Change Andrews Fate Despite Your Feelings_**

I could hear her giggling and him laughing. Feelings surged within me. I stood in the hallway outside the room. A dream is why I'm standing here and not downstairs with the rest of the party. I had to make sure that my crush got laid by that drunk girl tonight. I had to make sure that he didn't end up killing my brother and ultimately dying.

Closing my eyes, I tried to stop hearing their voices and focused on Andrew's body with my mind. I tried not to focus on the emotions he felt. Jealousy wouldn't do me any good. So, I focused deeper...on his digestive system. I focused on the chemicals in his body. I took the alcohol cells from his body and transported them into me. My body slumped against the wall behind me. His stomach was not going to have any interruptions in his big night...and neither would I.

Knowing my job was now done I rushed to the stairs and my brother Steve was heading up with Andrew's camera at hand. He was a bit tipsy but sobered up at the sight of me.

"Val, I thought you weren't going to be drinking tonight. No, you shouldn't be drinking at all."

My temper flared unexpectedly and it was uncharacteristic if me,

"Oh fuck off. Like you're one to talk. You always get drunk at parties. I'm going to have fun tonight and not be the 'party pooping responsibility you have to keep track of.' I can handle myself. Now, go back to the party and leave _them_ to their business. I'm here to have fun, not be nauseated. Move."

I shoved past him and back into the party. Steve trailing behind me as I headed to the table full of drinks. I put up a field of force around me and he couldn't snatched each cup of alcohol from my hands. I chugged them down and let my hair down. I cared for nothing but the numb feeling slowly creeping over my mind. I danced and laughed not even feeling happy, only numb.

I saw when Andrew and the girl came down the stairs some time later. I was standing on a table dancing and laughing. The music my only motivation to move. Not caring who was against me or touching me. I looked at the guy dancing with me now and through my numb rage, I saw a part of myself in his eyes. The rebellious part of me I never let out and kept caged. His chopped and styled messy blondish hair caught my eye. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair and pulling him towards me as we danced. I stopped laughing I stopped smiling. I only danced. I could sense it in him...a power. A real power and I could see he sensed it in me. Every part of my skin felt like static and I was lost in those brown eyes.

My brother, Matt, and Andrew stood on the sidelines watching us. My brother in worry. Matt is confusion. Andrew, in anger, confusion, and jealousy. He finally noticed me it seems. He finally noticed me when I'm lost and gliding free. Oh Andrew, he gets laid and the acknowledgement of his fellow students he's always wanted and now he notices me. No, I don't want to be denied of what I want. He never wanted me. I was in front of his face since the incident and he hardly paid me any mind.

I let them watch in their mix of emotions as I finally let go of my ambitions. This guy had me sold on an adventure. I didn't want this numbness to end if it meant facing rejection again. The guy took my hand and led me off the table and we got lost in the crowd. A sense of true joy went through me. I saved my brother and Andrew's lived tonight. I deserve a reward and I laughed with the guy as we ran through out the party and through the streets. My night had only just begun. My life in this moment would go on. I wouldn't go back to being the proper daughter and sister. I would be the young and reckless girl I always was and wanted to be.

Steve would never understand it. Hell, Matt wouldn't be able to comprehend it. But I think Andrew would be the first to get a clue.

Bad Things - MGK ft. Camilo Cabello

Anonymous- Bobby Valentino


End file.
